Confusion
by Tvisha
Summary: Sakura is out on a date with Syaoran and everything seems to be fine till she asks him, and confusion ensues...


**The Fourth Question**

Hey peeps! I am Kinomoto Sakura, a happy 22 year old girl, living her life in a small peaceful town named Tomoeda. I've emerald colored eyes and honey brown waist length hair. I am the chief animator of the famous Clamp group. I live with my 28 year old over protective and mean brother Touya, his wife Kaho ,who's a complete opposite of my 'nii chan. They have two adorable kids, twins- Rhea and Ryu aged 4.

My dad Fujitaka is a darling. My mom left us forever, when I was just a 3year old. She was a very famous model. Although I barely remember her, people say I'm an exact copy her, except the color of my hair.

Daidouji Tomoyo, a popular fashion designer is my best friend since forever and soul sister! I've been modeling for her since elementary school. Hiiragizawa Eriol is her fiancé and another of my best friends since elementary school. I've got a lovely bunch of friends who are always there for me and we try to meet up as much as possible which is not often because of work and all…

And how can I forget my love, my boyfriend Li Syaoran. He has these mysterious amber colored eyes with a strange golden glow in them and his chestnut brown, always messed up hair, but at the right places. I've never seen anyone having eyes quite like his eyes. He is the leader of the very famous and powerful Chinese Li Clan. But I don't love him because of his economic or social status but because of who he is. He often comes to Japan either for business meetings or sometimes just to meet me and take a break from his over stressing work. Speaking of him reminds me that I'M LATE FOR MY COFFEE DATE WITH HIM!

I quickly walked out of my house and started running. I know it's awkward to run on the streets and you are the center of attraction.

'Whew! Thank- puff- god- I'm- huff- here'.

It's an open café and our favorite, for two reasons:- because they serve the best coffee, but mainly due to the fact that Syaoran and I had our first date here. So in a way its special for us.

I wonder where he is? I can't spot him in this cr...Ouch! Somebody bumped into me. I looked up to see

'Syaoran?'

"Hi- huff- angel!" He managed to say in between his pants. He too is out of breath as I am.

"Come lets go and sit."

After about a few minutes were we able to breathe normally.

"Sorry cherry blossom I kept you waiting." He apologized giving me a short but sweet kiss.

"No sorries Lil wolf. I was late as usual and came in the same manner you did!" I said with a smile.

Soon we were chatting happily with our coffee accompanying us.

"lil wolf?"

"Yeah angel?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"Do you like me?"

"Not exactly…"

"Will you cry if I ever leave you?"

"never gave it a thought"

"Do you need me?"

"i don't know"

I listened to his answers, which he answered with a dead serious face. "but I thought you loved me!"

"Whoever gave you the idea?" he asked in the same manner. I felt tears starting to swell in my eyes. Unable to control my now freely falling tears, I got up and ran from there before whispering "but I will always love you."

I could hear him calling me but I could not have afforded to look back and listen to him.

I ran back all the way to my home and straight to my room. I couldn't have shown Touya my teary face. He would probably kill him or anyone who messed with his kaiju's heart. I was still crying when Rhea and Ryu came to call me for dinner.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" and made my way towards the bathroom.

Rhea and Ryu are two kids, who can cheer me up any time. Everyday we have dinner together. Touya kept glancing at me the whole time but did not say anything. I had put on a happy face for everyone especially for dad, 'cause I don't want him to worry about me unnecessarily.

I don't know how I spent the rest of the night. The next day came. It was a very pleasant day with clear skies and sun shinning brightly with light breeze blowing. After my breakfast I went to the penguin park. This place holds a lot of my memories with Syaoran. I am still upset about yesterday. How can he simply say no? I mean does he thinks that it's just a fling nothing and nothing else. Doesn't this relationship mean anything to him? Maybe he was right! I often come up with strange ideas in my mind, which are totally absurd.

I head towards the little forest kind of place which is just behind the penguin park. Nobody goes there.

After moving along this narrow path I reach a little clearing, which is surrounded by the cherry blossom trees.

This is the place where Syaoran had asked me to be his girlfriend and had confessed his love for me. Was it all fake? Yes I think so. How can he love such a commoner whereas he is the leader of the famous Li Clan. I am think about this as I listen to the FM.

RJ stops the song in between to make an announcement.

"Sorry listeners but we have a special caller here with us, Li Syaoran who wants to say something to Kinomoto Sakura. We hope she is listening right now. Here you go Mr. Li."

"What does he wants to say now after what he said yesterday?"

"Hey Sakura. I know that you are probably upset over what I said yesterday. You never gave me a chance to complete my answer. Listen to me now, what I wanted to say yesterday. You asked me whether I liked you? And I said no. because I don't like you, I love you. Then you asked me whether I would cry if you left me. I again replied no. 'Cause I won't cry, I'll die if you ever left me. And the last question you asked me was that if I needed you. But I answered in negative again. That's because I don't need you, I want you."

Oh my god! My hand automatically flew to my mouth.

"And now I want to ask you something…"

There's some noise coming from behind me. I turned around only to see him down on one knee with a little forest green colored velvet box. A platinum ring; with a diamond as the center stone and the band which was a little different, with a simple floral net design; was sitting proudly inside it.

"Will you marry me Sakura? Even though I have been a jerk for most of the time."

I can't believe it! He is proposing me. I'm gonna tear up and soon tears of happiness are flowing

down my cheeks.

"Of course I will" I answered with my shaky voice.

" I love you so much" he exclaimed in happiness, slipping the ring on my ring finger.

I gave him a quick kiss and was standing in his embrace when I asked him'

"How are you gonna tell Touya?"


End file.
